


My Heart Lost

by LuciferZ



Series: Ex-press- [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based off Lucifer and Rosetta's joint summon name when you use them together in raid, Gen, I forgot which one, It gives you Heart is Lost or Summer Vacation Lost, Prose Poem, So it's actually 'My Heart Lost'......, Story-Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: A poem about Lucifer's lost summer vacation.





	My Heart Lost

* * *

_ **Heart Is Lost** _

* * *

He stands still at the edge

Staring down into the fool’s abyss

Sword by an inch did it miss

Disappearing, forgotten peace

Drowning in a well

Their souls they would sell

Lies, as he falls deeper into Hell

Invisible, unseen, revelation mocked by them

Reached out, slapped, rejected, fall of man

Shaded garden in the place of purgatory

Shall we remain forever a mystery…?

“It’s not your fault.”

He tells his precious friend with a smile.

While his heart drifts down the Nile

Hope is like the wings he lost

For light and love, his cause

_Summer Vacation Lost_

In the 3D realm the tipping point has been reached

As he writes, his breath a hitch

Torn between dream and reality

Falling forward, losing beauty

  
Isolated, how long more he wonders

Leaving the past behind or he can’t last _one more hour_

“How soon will I reach the end?”

Money, gold, precious jewels, hold

His vision blurs with unseen tears

Standing still, alone and forgotten

Even death did not ease his burden

What is love, what is a heart?

  
Why shunned, while others have fun?

“We have come too far to stop now.”  
  
His friend’s voice rises from the darkness.

He knows

As soon as possible…

But he is tired.

Burned, rejected.

So he freezes his heart with ice

Moving past all the lies

To change Fate, he throws a dice

In order to retain the Sight of his eyes.

_This is my penance for my cowardice_.

Coward-dice.

So he closes his eyes and sees

The serpent with a hiss.

Its words are unclear

His vision blurred

** _“I’m going out for a bit.”_ **

The voice of the person who can’t reach him

Whom he would forgive for every sin

Echoes in the heart he lost

Selflessly pursuing his cause

_I merely wanted to ease your pain…_

Tears fall from his eyes like rain

Clawed hands at his hair, as he struggles to stay sane

A silent scream

In a place where none would hear him

In the end

The kindness to create the rainbow after the rain

Was put to rest

Mercilessly slain.

* * *

When the scream ends his wings rip out of his back

No longer white but black

“But why?” Is he even allowed to ask?

Staring at the summer vacation where lies the knight, the prince and angel of dusk

His shell feels like an empty husk

He trods forward with broken wings

To all but himself, unseen

And softly he begins to sing

_Let me feel the power_

_That could rip me to shreds_

_Can’t last one more hour _

_How soon will I meet_

_My end?_

The ocean he sees is not the end

He raises his gaze to the horizon, and a hand

**“Not time.”**

  
  
His friend’s voice echoes in the setting sun.

“But when?”  
  
  
There is silence, so he collapses to his knees

Imperfect, wishing for peace.

“Can I not wish?”

And there he is, alone on the beach

A lone man isolated on the sand.

Forgotten by all, no longer the Supreme Primarch

He can’t return to those days, that he’s forgotten

But the memories fade, leaving him…

Tinkering…..

* * *

There he remains, until it is dark.

Hoping futilely for a stroke of good luck.

“Your communication skills don’t suck.”

He turns, but it is not a man but a woman

A Primal Beast whom lives like a human

The wondrous beauty, the Rose Queen

He hides from her gaze, not wanting to be seen

But she merely chuckles and sits beside him.

“How did you get here?”

He asks in a voice hoarse

“A woman has her secrets.”  
  
She says in her usual tone

Bright and cheery, while he sounds like a drone

Searching endlessly for home.

“Who broke your heart, beautiful man?”  
  
In her swimwear, she sits down beside him on the sand.

“My own foolishness.” He replies, having given up hope

If he was honest, he just wanted to curl into the sand and mope

“Everyone is worried about you.”  
  
She tells him with the gentleness of a lady

As he thinks of the garden of trees shady.

“It is best if I am alone.”

  
“No one will believe me no matter how hard I try.”

“Shall I revive with darkness, in malice after Goodbye?”

“Will you be happy?”

  
She asks and he laughs with repressed emotion at the line so sappy

“Happiness is fading out of possibility for me.”

  
  
  
With a sad smile and tears in his blue eyes, he speaks the truth amongst all the lies

“All I wanted, was a Summer Vacation to see.”

He curls like a child shunned, whispering into the sea.

“Perhaps I should just stay in purgatory.”

* * *

Her eyes fill with pain as she looks at him.

The angel his heart lost his light beam

Unknown to the crew they had met before

Amongst the waves of the seashore

When he had visited Auguste, shedding his armor

Allowing himself for once, to have fun in the summer  
  
He had saved her from rogues, the gallant man

With a kind smile, looking like a mortal on land

Kikuri the Primal Beast which controlled fated connections

Had severed the connections of him and those he trusted

Transferring the feelings to the new Supreme Primarch

The one he wanted to be his match

And so on his door, he had put a latch

But together, Fate they would catch.

* * *

“My memory of you has never faded.”

“Don’t you think this meeting is fated?”  
  
He raises his gaze and looks at her, replies with his lips curled.

“I don’t know.”  
  
“For I am not perfect.”

And then he curls like a sad dolphin.

He had been there in that form, but even Sandalphon had not seen him.

“I just want to rest.”

He whispers his wish to a sky unseen.

And so she smiles softly to her secret friend.

Staying beside him, as his wings fade on land.

“…You deserve it, for you did your best.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ...With this story, I did my best.


End file.
